


Corazón

by writeranthea



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Katte's a bit of an asshole in this one, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Songfic, they all live in Vienna for no real reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/pseuds/writeranthea
Summary: “What‘s your name, baby,” Friedrich tried again while brushing his lips against the skin of the blond‘s neck and he smiled to himself when he could feel him shiver, blessing himself for not having shaved his three-day beard off. The pretty blond liked it.





	Corazón

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Fritz's birthday and since I've already done so in 'III', I decided to go with this oneshot.
> 
> Not betaed, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> The title and lyrics are from [Maître Gims' Corazón](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjMZJZdNnBE) which I've been playing on repeat for literal days. Listen to it if you want the full experience :-)

Friedrich had not wanted to celebrate his 26th birthday, he really had not wanted to do so. And since the 24th had come without anything planned, he had high hopes that he‘d be able to spend it with some peace and quiet.

He would‘ve liked to say that Wilhelmine had pressured him into doing so by stating that what he had been doing “was not healthy”, but if he would‘ve been honest with himself he also had not wanted to spend his birthday hunched over his thesis. Though he had wanted to get ahead with that, too.

“It‘s not healthy, Fritz! You broke up with him over a month ago and all you‘ve been doing is sulking ever since.”

“I am not sulking!” “You know what -” “What is it that you‘d like to hear? Yes, I broke up with him,” Friedrich had snapped, “but breaking off a relationship doesn‘t mean that the feeling also just _break off_.” Wilhelmine had sighed and sat herself down on the couch beside her younger brother, not caring that he had not asked her to do so. She had put a hand between his shoulder blades.

Friedrich and Hans, who simply went by Katte, had been together since they met when they had been fifteen and seventeen, so for almost eleven years, and Friedrich had actually began to somewhat plan a bigger future for them. A plan that had been destroyed rather abruptly when he had walked in on Katte fucking another man in their shared bed, a week before Christmas.

Yes, those had been absolutely great holidays, sitting alone in front of the tree they had chosen and decorated together. Really great. But when Friedrich had walked in on the scene, he had acted completely different from what he had believed himself to react. There was no screaming or crying, no questions of “why” or seeking of blame. Friedrich had simply stared at the pair, wide-eyed and pale-faced, while Katte had the audacity to start apologizing while he had still been balls-deep in the other man. Friedrich had actually felt bad for him, though, he guessed that Katte must not have told him of his... prior relationship status by the way the man‘s face had turned dark red and his eyes had been opened wide as they had stared at Friedrich.

“Fritz please, it‘s not what it looks like -” The audacity that man possessed. “Shut the fuck up! Do you think that I‘m fucking stupid?” He had felt his eyes growing wet and he had not know whether it had been to the anger or the pain in his heart. “I want you out of my fucking flat when I‘m back. With your stuff.”

It had been the first real time in his life that Friedrich had been somewhat close to greatful for anything his father had done for him - buying him the apartment in Vienna after he decided to complete his studies there.

Katte had, of course, tried to reason with Friedrich and hinder him from leaving by abandoning the man on the bed to haste after the younger and take his wrist. Friedrich had yanked his arm out of the hold with a look of pure disgust on on his face, though he very much would have liked to break into cries. It would have been a lie if he would have said that he had not loved Katte with all his heart and more than anything in his life, and he still did in a way. Eleven years that one spends with another cannot be forgotten and pushed aside so easily. But he had known from the second he had heard the first suspicious sounds of breathing and moaning which had come from more than one person, that there would be no way of going back to how things had been. Or how Friedrich had thought them to be, at least.

Katte had cheated on him and Friedrich feared that it hadn‘t been just that one time. He probably had not been there to see it. And Katte had fucked the other in  _their_ bed with _their_ picture on the nightstand. Friedrich had never really seen any truth behind the saying that went somewhat along the lines of “you never know what‘s hiding behind one‘s mask” but yeah, after having slammed the apartment‘s door shut behind him and trying to catch his breath as the first tears had began to roll, he had full faith in it.

Katte had cheated on him, and Friedrich would shudder for the wrong reason every time he would feel flashbacks of him being breeched by the older man‘s fingers. Who knew where they had been before, maybe only hours prior.

So Friedrich had eventually agreed to accompany his sister and, from what he had been able to take in with the one ear he had been listening to her, and a few of their friends to “Sanssouci”, one of Vienna‘s most elite night clubs. When he had decided to study in Vienna, Wilhelmine had, without further ado, transfered uni to follow her little brother. There was good enough of a distance between Vienna and Potsdam, and thus the rest of their family, without it being too obvious.

He had sighed, “Who will be coming?” and smiled when Wilhelmine had ruffled his hair. “Tasha and Jen are, Sarah is thinking about it. Elisabeth had agreed to come before I even finished asking her.” “Does she still think that I‘m all so secretly in love with her?” Wilhelmine had snorted, “Yeah, I fear so. Anyway, I‘ll tell them that it‘s set so that we can call them for a table. You know how packed it is, and your birthday is on a Friday.”

Friedrich had been quite the fan of going out for clubbing in his late teens and early twenties, also as a part of the rebellion against his father that had almost ended in him being disowned, but Friedrich Wilhelm had, thankfully, wrapped his Ferrari around a tree in a DUI before he could‘ve done so. But since Katte had prefered expensice restaurants and bars over clubs, Friedrich‘s visits of such had gotten less and less frequent before they eventually had stopped.

“It‘ll do you good, you know. Clearing your head and all that.” Friedrich had only hummed in agreement to Wilhelmine‘s word, picking the book he had been reading back up. “I mean it, Fritz. Maybe you‘ll meet someone.” He had looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, snorting, “Right,” he had stretched it out, “because I‘ve always been so lucky with the men in my life.” “You‘re not seriously making that statement with only Katte as proof, right? That would be bold of you.” “Mine...” She had laughed and kissed his temple before standing, “I‘ll text you when and where we‘ll meet. And wear something nice.”

Friedrich had sighed wearily and drawn-out, which his sister had taken as her hint to leave.

He had been burried in a book which he had rightfully believed to be important for his thesis when his phone was practically being blown up by messages. Wilhelmine knew he despited them and yet she had added him to a group chat, great. Ignoring the messages in Katte‘s muted chat, it actually took him some time to find the info he had been waiting for. “ _Schwedenplatz. 10:30. Be there or be square!!_ ” God, Wilhelmine‘s humor had always been... one that one had to get used to and, “ _Haha get it? Because you‘d not be a-round! :D_ ” Friedrich sometimes wondered how he was related to her.

Merely rolling his eyes when Elisabeth texted him, “ _Hey Friedrich, I can‘t wait to see you again <3_”. How utterly stupid was she that she couldn‘t figure out how gay he was. Seriously. He had even told her, when her strange obsession with him had began after she had come into his circle of friends a few years ago, about the time he had gotten a blowjob, his first blowjob, by a random girl in the back of one of Potsdam‘s more shadier clubs and had not even managed to get a hard-on. That‘s how gay he was. He was everything but interested in her, not even as friends.

Checking the time, he noticed that he had about another hour and a half before he would have to leave his flat so he stood, rather reluctantly, and made for the bathroom. He decided against shaving, the stubbles suited him, or so he thought, they made him look his age more than someone who would be willing to do everything to look younger than he actually was. Since Katte had always prefered him shaved in all meanings of the words Friedrich decided to roll with it. And he knew how nice the stubbles of a beard would feel on the soft skin on one‘s neck. He had actually hoped to hook-up before Wilhelmine had mentioned it to him - yes, a hard and quick fuck in the marble tiled toilet of Sanssouci was exactly what could and would take his mind off the whole Katte thing.

Instead of backing down and disappearing from Friedrich‘s life like the younger man would‘ve liked him to do, Katte had decided to show just how much Friedrich meant to him by showing up on the swell of either his apartment or university office‘s door unasked. It was not great since Friedrich would rather not talk to Katte again, fearing that he wouldn‘t be able to withstand his charm and silver tongue and thus find himself writhing underneath the older man again. He was moving on and he knew that it was the right decision, no matter the past they shared. Ignoring the hard-on that had raised at the mere though of fucking, or getting fucked, in a couple of hours, Friedrich turned the water even hotter and reached for the shampoo, washing his hair with such a determined force and speed that it seemed ridiculous even to him.

“Frizi! There you are, we‘ve been awaiting our favorite birthday boy!” Wilhelmine hugged him and kissed his cheek as soon as he got off the metro and while her breath carried the sweet scent of some fruity vodka mixture, she was still far from drunk. Which was a relief, as Friedrich could stand drunk people only if he was drunk himself. And even then it wasn‘t pleasant for him, his father had used his drunken state as an excuse to lash out at his son even more often. He laughed and removed Wilhelmine‘s arms from around him, “We literally saw each other a few hours ago.” She snorted and ruffled his hair, causing him to yelp and try to fix it back to its wanted state.

“What, am I not allowed to be proud of my baby brother who‘s finally growing up to be a fine adult?” Friedrich blushed a bit and rolled his eyes, though he couldn‘t even think about getting mad at Wilhelmine. She had been his rock his whole life, especially after their mother had passed way too soon. He greeted the others and accepted their congratulations with smiles and handshakes. Tasha, Elisabeth and Sarah. Jen had brought her boyfriend, too, who introduced himself as Lucas. Definitely not Friedrich‘s type, though.

The walk from the station to the “Sanssouci” was a short one and Friedrich yet tried to stay as far away from Elisabeth‘s grabby hands and heart eyes as he possibly could. He could not stand her, but Wilhelmine was friends with her and he thus kept his mouth shut. But she was just... pathetic. He would probably need to suck a dick right in front of her to be able to get the message across, it was worth considerating.

The queue in front of the club was as long as it always was, since the doormen made extra sure that no drunk or troublemaker would sneak inside, and nasty comments could be hear when the group was waved through by one of the bald men. Being the members of one of Germany‘s most powerful and wealthy dynasty did have a few advantages on the hill of disadvantages that came with it. While Friedrich had offered to bring their coats and jackets to the coatroom, Wilhelmine spoke to one of the barkeepers to find out which table they had been given and as it turned out, they had scored extra lucky that night.

Their table was on the balkony, overlooking the dance floor and thus the people that were out and about. “Drinks are on me tonight,” Wilhelmine all so generously offered and passed a black card to the waiter, who nodded and scanned it. “Order what you want and do not argue with me about it.” “Oh, how about a round of Never Have I Ever?” Elisabeth offered, practically bouncing up and down where she sat on the far end of one polstered bench and both of Friedrich‘s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Maybe that would help her realize? Wilhelmine was in for it, too, so she ordered a whole bottle of something that Friedrich did not catch over the bass of the music, and the waiter soon returned with it and seven shot glasses.

The club had barely been open for an hour and it was already packed in the best way, the crowd below them moving to the rhythm of the music that blarred from the speakers. “Sanssouci” always hosted the city‘s best DJs. “Don‘t y‘all want to dance,” Sarah asked, her Australian accent strong. “Later, once we‘re somewhat drunk. Otherwise we‘ll be too stiff and no one wants to dance with a board,” Friedrich merely answered and unscrewed the bottle to fill each glass with the pink liquor up to the rim. “Wait, let me just start the app,” Wilhelmine finally managed to do so and put her phone in the middle of the table so each could take turns with reading the questions.

“Alight - first one. Never have I ever slept with someone and regretted it sometimes after?” Everyone but Elisabeth drank and they bursted into laughs as they slammed the glasses back down onto the table. Whatever it was what Wilhelmine had ordered, it was extremely sweet and sour and probably was meant to resemble a raspberry taste so not something Friedrich would usually drink, but he knew he would feel it in his head as fast as he was feeling it in his stomach so he was alright with it.

They played round after round and soon they all were tipsy and laughing and giggling at both the funniest and unfunniest things. The more Friedrich drank the louder the bass seemed to be and he liked it, liked the vibrations that it brought to his blood and how good it made all worries disappear, even if it should be only temporary. “Ne - Never have I ever,” Wilhelmine had to pause because she once again bursted out a laugh when Lucas, Jen‘s boyfriend, tried to balance the glass on his nose. He only barely managed to caugh it before it would‘ve broken into shards on the table. “Never have I ever fallen in love with someone of my gender?” Elisabeth was, again, the only one to stare at Friedrich when he threw his head back to drown the shot, and he pulled a grimace as he swallowed. He wiped at his mouth and turned his glass around so it stood on its rim, “I‘m out.” “Aw -” “Fritz -” “Don‘t be such a -”

“Man shut up, I meant out with I just wanna dance, alright?” The complaints stopped. “Alright baby brother, take care. And don‘t drink from a glass you left standing somewhere.” Friedrich rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and blew Wilhelmine a kiss before he stood, collected himself and made his way down the stairs and into the crowd. He loved the feeling of being one of many and not necessarily Friedrich of Hohenzoll, which was why he loved both clubs and Vienna. Nobody really knew him here. He eased through the crowd of dancing people, looking for everything and nothing in particular.

The DJ switched to a French pop song that had practically been made for rutting and happened to be one of Friedrich‘s favorites at that time. And just when the singer set in, Friedrich spotted _him_.

_Corazón_

Or his backside, really, as the man it belonged to was currently leaned over the counter of the bar and sipping on a drink. Could you fall in love with a trouser-clad ass? Because Friedrich was sure he had done so, that ass downright begged to be squeezed and he swallowed when he realized that it would probably fit into his hands perfectly. He wanted him, and yet he looked away when the man, blond and curly-haired, showed intention to turn around. There was... something that pulled him back and when Friedrich dared to look again his heart skipped a beat when he saw that the blond was looking at him, too.

_Corazón, dis-moi pourquoi tu fuis / Pour toi, qu'est-ce que je suis?_

It went fast, and Friedrich would often marvel at just how fast it did. The blond suddenly was in his space, brown eyes looking up to him from an utterly gorgeous face and Friedrich wanted to touch, he wanted to put his lips onto the curved one‘s of the other.

_Mi corazón, dis-moi combien tu m'aimes / Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait_

“Wanna dance,” he rasped out and the man actually bit his lip as he roamed his eyes over Friedrich‘s body once. “Yeah.”

_Mi corazón, dis-moi où est-ce que tu vas / Non, non, ne t'en va pas / Mi corazón, corazón, corazón_

Friedrich grabbed the blond‘s hand without a second though and pulled him further onto the dance floor, their eyes meeting once again when his eyes came to rest on a slim and slightly muscular waist, the two men moving against each other to the beat of the song. And just like Friedrich had thought of earlier, they were not the only one‘s whose private parts were the closest things at that moment and it did not take him long to give way for his need. He took the blond‘s face into his hand and kissed him, all tongue, while their bodies continued to move.

_Land on a broken heart, put it back together / My act together, your man heart black as leather / Me and you could get together and make nasty weather (corazón)_

His mind was racing when Friedrich pulled away to take a gaspy intake of breath, “What‘s your name?” Instead of answering, the blonde and slightly shorter man turned around to press his ass right against the strain in Friedrich‘s trousers.

_Her name was Marie, I met her in Paris / She‘s a thief 'cause she stole my (corazón)_

He couldn‘t believe it, his blood was burning with lust and Friedrich didn‘t know when he had last felt like that. “What‘s your name, baby,” he tried again, brushing his lips against the skin of the blonde‘s neck and he smiled to himself when he could feel him shiver, blessing himself for not shaving it of. The pretty blonde liked it. A lot, as he could tell from a single brush of his fingers against the front of the other‘s trousers. No answer came, and Friedrich grew confused. He obviously could speak, but why didn‘t he answer - “Tell me yours first,” came a breathed answer, not the one he had hoped for but still.

_French kissing and she got that french dip, I frenched it / And tell your boyfriend, listen I am what you’ve been missing_

“Friedrich.” The blond turned back around to face him, “Giacomo.” Friedrich pulled Giacomo close by cupping his ass and yes, he had been right - it did fit perfectly into his hands. They kissed again and the blonde gasped into the kiss when his ass was squeezed, making him thrust forward and their cocks brush. “How old -” “23, you?” “Turned 26 today.”

_Dis-moi pourquoi tu fuis / Pour toi, qu'est-ce que je suis?_

“You‘re gorgeous,” Friedrich half whispered, half moaned into Giacomo‘s ear and the younger chuckled, “Eager on getting out of here?” And just like that it was over with him, the blue in his eyes darkened and he didn‘t stop kissing Giacomo as he somewhat lead somewhat pushed them through the crowd and towards the bathrooms. “We don‘t have to get out.” “Fuck,” Giacomo gasped, already panting.

_And you know what I'm on / Grindin' all night, countin' money in the morning_

They reached the toilets in no time, stumbled into one of the free stalls and Friedrich had Giacomo pressed against the wall in no time, attacking his neck while the blonde held one hand over his mouth and held onto Friedrich‘s hair with the other. “Oh god, Friedrich -” “I like the way you say my name, baby,” he whispered against the skin he had just sucked a bruise onto, lapping at it once, twice before he moved back upwards to capture Giacomo‘s lips but then he suddenly found himself pressed against the stall‘s wall. Oh, he had been ready to come right there in his pants at the sight of Giacomo slowly lowering himself to his knees while never breaking eye contact, hands already opening the fly of Friedrich‘s trouser.

He drove one hand into Giacomo‘s blonde curls, pressing him foreward but hesitating. “You can be rough,” Giacomo whispered, liking a stripe along the underside of Friedrich‘s already fully errect cock before he enclosed the head with his lips. It was followed by a trip down his throat and Friedrich was so taken aback by the sudden tightness and warmth that was surrounding him that he threw his head back enough for it to hit against the wall, moaning loudly before he could stop himself. What did he care if someone would hear if he had this... angel down on his knees in front of him?

_Et tu es rentrée dans ma tête, ce jour-là, comme une maladie / Et, ce que tu m'as dit, je l'ai en mélodie_

The blood in his veins was buzzing just as hard as the bass was, they could even hear it in there.

_Et tu es rentrée dans ma tête, ce jour-là, comme une maladie / Et, ce que tu m'as dit, je l'ai en mélodie_

Friedrich did not know whether it was the alcohol or the closing-in orgasm that had his head spinning, the only thing he did know however was that he finished way too soon for his liking, he managed to snap his hips forward a couple more times before shot his release down Giacomo‘s throat without a warning. It happened too fast and Friedrich wanted to apologize for not warning him, but Giacomo still looked up at him as he swallowed and sucked a couple of times before he pulled off and stood, rather shakingly. Friedrich was breathing heavily and he stared at Giacomo with an open mouth, just momentarily so, as he surged forward so suddenly it teared a squeek from the younger.

The fact that he could taste himself in the other‘s mouth almost drove him crazy. “I‘m sorry but my friends are probably already worried...” “Don‘t go,” Friedrich breathed, sucking another bruise onto Giacomo‘s neck, just underneath the other. “I‘m sorry.” His heart somewhat sank, he should‘ve expected it. Just a quick fuck. But before Giacomo unlocked the door, he grabbed Friedrich‘s hand and wrote something on its back. Friedrich didn‘t see what it was right away as he was too busy drinking in the sight of the blonde.

Giacomo kissed him again, grinning at Friedrich before he disappeared with a chirp of "Happy birthday!". Friedrich still hadn‘t caught his breath and he stood there, unsure what to do, for a few moments before he thought about checking his hand. His face broke into a smile when he read the number. “ _Text me xxx_ ” He pulled his phone out from the back pocket of his still open trousers and saved the number before he would wash it off or something, and, after letting his thumbs hover over the screen in hesitation, decided to text him right away.

“ _Sucks that you had to leave so soon_ ” He tried to tell himself that his heart hadn‘t jumped when the response came mere seconds later. “ _I know :-( I can make it up to you tho?_ ” “ _No. It‘s my turn. What do you say, coffee tomorrow?_ ” _Thank god for autocorrecture_ , he thought, and smiled when he read the next message, “ _Would love to :-) At 3? There‘s a good caffee near the Hofburg I just found_ ”

“ _Whatever you want baby <3_”

“ _< 3_”

_Et tu es rentrée dans ma tête, ce jour-là, comme une maladie / Et, ce que tu m'as dit, je l'ai en mélodie_


End file.
